Because of increased performance requirements relating to missile systems and the gas generators used for propulsion energy requirements there is a continuing search for new techniques for generating large masses of gas at high pressure. These gas generators are used in missile post-boost control systems, for example, to provide gas energy to the control system thrust nozzles for forward, reverse, pitch, yaw and roll control. Prior techniques have not provided the high performance required for advanced weapon systems that must undergo severe operating environments and have requirements for longer periods of high pressure gases and at minimum weight. These and other requirements have been accomplished by the gas generator design of the present invention.